Just Sasuke
by Ravensky Y-chan
Summary: "Jangan sombong. Kau hanya seorang Sasuke."


**JUST SASUKE**

by Ravensky Y-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di dalam pesawat itu hiruk pikuk. Bagaimana tidak. Itu hanyalah kabin kelas ekonomi dari maskapai penerbangan kecil di negara kecil. Ugh, Sasuke benci sekali keadaan ini. Kalau bukan karena adanya permintaan interview mendadak dari majalah lokal, saat ini mungkin Sasuke sedang menikmati tidur santai di apartemennya. Kemarin seluruh anggota Se7en Band sudah pulang ke Jepang menggunakan jet pribadi milik agensinya, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto yang harus tinggal untuk interview dan pemotretan singkat mengingat keduanya bukan hanya vokalis dan gitaris band terkenal, tetapi juga _rising actor_. Bukan karena mereka terlalu miskin atau Konoha Agency yang terlalu pelit sampai-sampai Sasuke dan Naruto harus naik pesawat ini—honor mereka sekali manggung saja lebih dari cukup untuk biaya _holiday_ ke Italia selama sebulan penuh dengan akomodasi kelas 1—tapi salahkan Naruto yang terlambat bangun hingga mereka ketinggalan pesawat. Pilihan yang mereka punya hanyalah naik pesawat ini atau menunggu sampai besok untuk penerbangan _first class_ berikutnya. Dan Sasuke lebih memilih puasa makan tomat sebulan daripada harus bertahan sehari lagi di sini.

"Kampungan," sinis Sasuke saat melihat seorang penumpang menaikkan kardus ke dalam _storage_ kabin pesawat. _Apa mereka harus membawa-bawa kardus saat bepergian ke luar negeri?_

"Haha, jahat sekali kau, Teme." Naruto meninju bahu Sasuke pelan. "Kau harus tau tidak semua orang di pesawat ini pergi untuk liburan. Aku yakin wanita itu pasti pergi ke Jepang untuk menjadi asisten rumah tangga," lanjut Naruto sambil memandang sendu ke arah wanita yang mereka bicarakan. Berbeda dari Sasuke yang sombong, Naruto sedikit memiliki hati nurani untuk bersimpati kepada orang lain. Sedikit. "Aku dengar komoditi ekspor utama negara ini adalah tenaga kerja, selain kelapa sawit dan kakao," ujar Naruto setengah bercanda.

"Kampungan." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya berkata sinis. Kali ini penyebabnya adalah beberapa gadis di depannya yang terkikik dan mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Sasuke yakin gadis-gadis itu hanya terpesona oleh fisik mereka, bukan karena mereka adalah artis. Karena kalau begitu, tidak mungkin mereka tidak heboh minta tanda tangan dan _selfie_ kan?

Ngomong-ngomong soal tanda tangan, sejauh ini tidak ada satupun penumpang yang minta tanda tangan mereka. Pun sampai pesawat tersebut sudah melayang di atas awan dan lampu tanda mengenakan _seat belt_ telah dipadamkan.

 _Apa tidak ada satupun yang mengenali kami sebagai artis?_ batin Sasuke bete.

Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam bahasa Inggris. Gadis itu terkikik-kikik geli dengan ekspresi malu-malu menanggapi candaan Naruto. Posisi duduk Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini bersebelahan namun dipisahkan oleh lorong. Masing-masing dari mereka duduk di pinggir dekat lorong pesawat karena tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mau duduk di bagian 'dalam'. Beruntung sekali Naruto duduk di sebelah gadis cantik yang sepertinya keturunan Asia Timur itu, sementara yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke hanyalah gadis alay berambut pink yang wajahnya ditutupi dengan topi pantai. Sedang tidur mungkin.

"Sas, sepertinya orang-orang ini tidak mengenali kita," kata Naruto takjub dalam bahasa Rusia. Dia dan Sasuke sering menggunakan bahasa asing yang kemungkinan kecil dimengerti oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka ketika ingin membicarakan hal-hal yang sensitif. Kadang bahasa Italia, kadang bahasa Cina, pernah juga bahasa Spanyol.

Boleh dibilang Se7en adalah band paling bersinar di Jepang saat ini. Bukan hanya di Jepang, di seluruh Asia malah. Mereka juga cukup terkenal di negara-negara Eropa dan Amerika. Jadi kenyataan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengenali mereka di pesawat itu cukup mengejutkan Naruto dan membuat Sasuke kesal. Bukankah konser mereka dua hari lalu luar biasa dipenuhi penonton? Mereka bahkan harus memperpanjang jadwal karena ada permintaan interview kan. Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuktikan ketenaran mereka di negara ini? _Jadi apa-apaan ini?_

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari negara kecil yang dipenuhi hutan belantara ini? Bisa jadi orang-orang ini tidak pernah membuka internet," sungut Sasuke membela diri, dalam bahasa Rusia juga. "Atau jangan-jangan mereka bahkan tidak tau apa itu internet." Sasuke tertawa mengejek yang disambut tawa terbahak-bahak dari Naruto. "Kau beruntung duduk di sebelah gadis cantik—walaupun sangat disayangkan kikikannya terdengar norak seperti gadis belia—sementara aku harus melewati berjam-jam di pesawat dengan orang alay ini," lanjut Sasuke sambil menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya.

Pada saat itulah Sasuke melihat pergerakan di sebelahnya. Gadis yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya itu mulai menurunkan topi pantainya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

Satu kata; cantik.

Dua kata; sangat cantik.

Tiga kata; amat sangat cantik.

Belum pernah ada gadis yang membuat Sasuke seterpesona ini. Tidak Karin, si Nation Sweetheart, tidak juga Ino sang super model. Bahkan rambut yang semula Sasuke anggap alay saat ini justru menjadi bagian favorit Sasuke dari seluruh penampilan gadis itu—setelah mata emerald dan kulit putih porselennya. _Kau jatuh dari mana, Dewi?_

"Apa kau pikir kau pantas menghina orang lain seperti itu?"

 _Woaaah, ternyata dia bisa berbahasa Rusia juga? Apa dia keturunan Rusia? Tapi tampangnya seperti blasteran Asia-Amerika_. Sasuke takjub sekaligus malu. Malu karena ketahuan membicarakan orang lain di belakang, eh bukan, di depan. Ah, terserahlah.

"Asal kau tau saja, pasokan kayu dan bambu di negaramu berasal dari hutan belantara di sini. Ikan yang kau makan juga banyak diekspor dari sini. Tempe, yang kalian klaim milik Jepang, kudengar sebetulnya kuliner khas negara ini. Dan coba kau cari di internet "negara pengguna facebook terbesar di dunia". Kau akan terkejut melihat nama yang ada di urutan paling atas." Mata itu masih menatap tajam, diiringi intonasi yang sama tajamnya. "Aku heran dengan artis-artis zaman sekarang. Dikerumuni fans, _complain_. Tidak dikenali, _complain_ juga. Apa kau pikir kau sebegitu terkenalnya sampai-sampai semua orang harus minta tanda tanganmu? Jangan sombong. Kau itu hanya seorang—," gadis itu menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan,"—Sa-su-ke."

Ucapan gadis itu mengejutkan Sasuke. Pertama, itu adalah kata-kata tajam pertama yang didengar Sasuke dari seorang wanita selain ibu dan produsernya—biasanya wanita selalu bermanis-manis ria untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kedua, ternyata gadis itu mengenalnya. Hmm, ini menarik, meskipun luar biasa menjengkelkan.

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya kau siapa?" tantang Sasuke.

"Err, Teme," panggil Naruto ragu, kembali menggunakan bahasa Jepang. "Dia itu Sakura, anak CEO Sony Picture Entertainment." Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan 'dari-mana-kau-tau', jadi Naruto melanjutkan sambil mengerling ke arah gadis di sebelahnya, "Hinata-chan yang bilang."

Andai Sasuke hanyalah aktor amatir, pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Untungnya Sasuke adalah aktor profesional yang mengantongi _award_ sebagai aktor pendatang terbaik tahun ini—terima kasih atas pelatihan _acting_ dari Konoha Agency—jadi dia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah sok _cool_ nya. Sebagai informasi, Sony Picture Entertainment adalah perusahaan perfilman besar yang dengan susah payah baru bisa dimasuki oleh artis dari Konoha Agency.

"Gadis dengan kikikan norak di sebelah sahabatmu itu adalah anak pemilik saham terbesar Warner Bros," ujar Sakura dalam bahasa Jepang sambil bersandar dan menutup mata, melewatkan Sasuke yang membelalakkan mata dan Naruto yang _jaw_ _drop_ seketika. Sebelum kembali menutup wajahnya dengan topi pantai, Sakura melanjutkan, "Lain kali gunakan bahasa Sansekerta kalau tidak mau pembicaraan kalian diketahui orang lain."

 _Fix._ Sasuke butuh parasut sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar Kurenai-san kecelakaan minggu lalu," ujar Sasori, rival Sasuke di film terbarunya, sesaat sebelum syuting dimulai. "Dan penggantinya adalah sutradara dari Amerika."

"Oh, kau benar. Dia sutradara yang memenangkan penghargaan film dokumenter terbaik dalam Golden Globe Awards kan?" sahut sahabatnya, Kiba. "Nah, itu orangnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sa—."

"Sakura?!" seru Sasuke kaget saat melihat sosok merah muda yang tersenyum miring sambil berjalan mendekati ketiga aktor tersebut.

" _We meet again_ , Sasuke-kun."

Dan Sasuke tahu, melihat senyum palsu itu, hidupnya tak akan mudah lagi sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author's Bacot Area-**

Terinspirasi dari scandalnya Justin Bibir (?) yang bilang Indonesia 'random country'. Lo artis, _so what_? Masih manusia juga kan.


End file.
